Ricky and Denny Gerish
Tainted Bliss Ricky was completely in love with her sister~! Okay that may sound really wrong, I mean they were really close and she adored ever part of Denny. The two lived with their father Li in Tokyo. Something was always going on. The girls didn't look alike but were born together. Denny first then Ricky though they fought. The two were always up as soon as the sun rose. It was like an instinct. They hated the moon and the dark. They always went to sleep with the blinds closed at night. They felt weak and out of place whenever the moon was out. Ricky was the smart one that got away with everything but Denny was the musical one that got away with most. Suprisingly enough Denny was the devil one and Ricky was the angel, but that looks kinda out of place, eh? Though they were mostly opposite, they loved eachother and got along in their home. They prayed to the gods and found about their mother when they were twelve. Their dad was irrisponsible and idiotic so they took care of him more or less. Denny had never got caught even though she did crazy things like stealing and fighting. Li was completey unaware of these things, so when he caught Denny choking Ricky for trying to rat her out to their dad he freaked. Ricky was just very dissapointed in her sisters grades... Li wasn't ready to deal so he sent Denny off to some boarding school for children with "problems". Ricky wasn't happy about this and Denny wouldn't talk to neither of them. Denny literally packed all her stuff and cut Li and Ricky out of all their pictures with her and put them all around the house so they'd have to clean it up. She packed all her things and hopped in her cab not uttering a word or giving a single glance their way. A few weeks later they told Li that Denny had got away. They hadn't seen her since she left... Together at last Until now....Ricky was going to camp now as a fourtneen year old. She was instantly claimed and fit in perfectly with all the others. She had learned to live without Denny but sometimes she would get really upset and try to run to the rising sun but gave up after a few miles. Ricky wasn't even expecting, or the thought never occured to her, that Denny could be at camp just waiting for her. She went into the Amaterasu cabin and saw her older sister sitting on the bed. Ricky ran towards her in glee. Denny didn't even hug her back but just pt her back slowly as if Ricky was a stranger to her. "How has living on your own been? I've missed you so much sis." Denny told her everything and how she came here right after leaving the boarding school because of the moon. It shone threw the curtains. Denny had given up her grudge with Ricky but despised her father for seperating them. Today they live at camp together despising the sun and their father. Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Females Category:Born in March Category:Original Character Category:Twins Category:Character Page Category:Children of Amaterasu Category:Japanese Demigods